


nothing but the breeze

by thisismybrainrain



Series: centuries of brooding and blood [19]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismybrainrain/pseuds/thisismybrainrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>carmilla and laura go ice skating at a christmas market in vienna</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing but the breeze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skeletonannie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonannie/gifts).



All it takes is a leap and you’re in her arms. 

 

/

 

Carmilla had skated for as long as she could walk. On the fields of frozen lavender with the wind under her skirts and the frosty air biting at her warm cheeks she felt most free. 

 

Her mother would take turns twirling her and her brother and winter after winter, it was clear she was a natural skater. With the horse riding and waltzing lessons her papa insisted her and her brother take with their mother and the governess she was always destined to be strong burning streak of a girl. 

 

That’s why some of the children from neighboring houses glared at her. 

 

Jealousy.

/

 

So far away from the frozen lavender fields of her childhood, in this Vienna ice rink, with Laura’s gloved hands in her own. The cycle of seasons played into her favour and now, it was only the numb feeling and the red of Laura’s cheeks and the smoke of her breath that told Carmilla the day was in its minus temperatures. 

 

There was some violin music wafting its waltz onto the air of the chilled place though, Carmilla never felt more alive then when the wind pushed past her ears. In Silas these moments had been extremely rare. Always some girl to save, or some errand to run for Maman. She was finally free to be a girl, just a girl at a Christmas market with her girlfriend who was really going to kill herself if she did not watch her step. 

 

Carmilla steadied Laura between her arms, ‘Hey, Cupcake. Don’t fall on your ass, okay? I want to get you home in one piece.’ 

 

‘Got plans for me, then, Karnstein?,’ Laura laughed, struggling to balance. 

 

Carmilla dipped her head nosing at her grey wool scarf for a moment.  
‘No, Hollis, none of that,’ she shook her head, ‘I’m trying to teach you here. We must stay focused on the task in hand. Skating is very serious business.’ 

 

Laura tipped back her head in a squeal of a laugh. She lunged forward, overbalancing and fell square onto her face. 

Carmilla huffed and sat cross legged at the edge of the ice. Watching Laura, her chin on her hands, eyebrows raised a smirk making its way onto her face.  
‘Told you so, Cupcake,’ 

 

Laura huffed, ‘My dad taught me about health and safety and I roller bladed so much as a kid. How could this be any different?’ 

 

‘Hollis, you watch the Mighty Ducks one time and think it’d be easy?’

 

Laura flushed, ‘Carm, I’m gonna show you.’

 

Carmilla stood up and reached out her hand. Laura batted it away, grumbling, ‘Who thought it would be a great idea to strap on these boots with sharp blades attached to them to skate on frozen water.’

 

Carmilla giggled, ‘um, you.’ 

 

Laura bought a finger to her lips and turned to skate away. She slipped and fell again but this time Carmilla was fast and caught her. 

 

Laura slumped into Carmilla’s embrace, ‘Maybe I need those lessons, huh?’

 

Carmilla kissed Laura forehead, ‘It’s going to be a long while before you get as good as me,’ she said, laughing, reaching to tickle Laura’s neck between her neck and shoulder. 

 

Laura scooped her hands out and pushed her away, ‘I’ll have you know, just because my girlfriend has super strength and speed does not mean I’ve forgotten my Krav Maga.’ 

 

‘Oh, Hollis, come on, I was only playing. You’ll be amazing once I’m finished with you. I’m a great teacher.’

 

Laura narrowed her eyes at Carmilla and stood up slowly, ‘Come on then, asshole. Show me what you’ve got.’

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to cole  
> thank you to t
> 
> thank you to the creators of these characters  
> they mean so much


End file.
